Where Did You Sleep Last Night
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: After Eric sends Pam away how can the two of them ever fix what is broken between them? Pam receives comfort from a very unlikely source. This is a one-shot.


**A/N: So I recently lost my muse and I decided to write something not connected to one of my other stories to get my mojo going again. It worked! And I decided to share the story I wrote with you guys. It might be a little OOC for some characters. You might think it is awful lol. Please review it and let me know what you think: hate it or love it. A dear friend helped me out with the smutty part in the middle. I want to thank her for the help and encouragement!**

**The title of the story and indeed the feeling of the story is based off a remake by Nirvana called 'Where Did You Sleep Last Night?'**

Pam sat on the floor of her living room staring at the way the candle light danced on the dark walls. The sad Victorian music playing in the background lulled her into a quiet state of contemplation. She felt so untethered at the moment, but truth be told she had felt untethered since the night the witch cast that spell on Eric. Before now Pam tried to reason that the disconnection she felt between the two of them was simply that Eric didn't remember her. She tried to reason that he didn't summon her after the spell was broken because it had been a bloodbath. But none of her bullshit excuses held any water after what happened at the Moon Goddess Emporium.

No, the reason she felt untethered from her maker was because he was untethered from her. There was a connection in this world that was far more important to him than she was and that was Sookie fucking Stackhouse. The little blonde imp that had somehow rendered two powerful vampires into ridiculous shells. Both Eric and Bill had been willing to meet the true death and abandon their progeny all in service of saving the little tart from danger. Danger she was only in because of her inability to follow orders and stay the fuck out of shit that had sweet nothing to do with her. So Pam disobeyed both Eric and Bill and tried to rid them all of the albatross that Sookie had become. Partly she wanted to save herself and her Maker. But she could not deny that there was a small part of her that wanted Sookie gone because she was jealous. Pam shuddered at the thought of harboring such a patently human emotion but it was true. She was jealous of the strange bond Eric had developed with Sookie.

Pam had known that Eric would be furious with her. She had been prepared for that. However, she was not prepared for his reaction. The coldness and hatred she saw on her maker's face ripped through her like a silver bullet. She felt genuine pain when he ordered her to leave his sight. It was as if someone was twisting a knife in her heart. Pam could feel his fury and hatred burning inside of him and she knew it had taken all of his self-control for him not to kill her on the spot. It had been three weeks and Eric had not attempted to contact her. And out of respect for her maker's wishes she had not tried to contact him either. Pam ran her pale fingers through her blonde hair as she thought about how Eric had changed since he'd met Sookie. Almost from the begining he'd had an unusual interest in the little blood bag.

Pam heard a heavy knock at the door. "Eric?" asked Pam wiping away the crimson tears that stained her perfectly white skin. She climbed off of the floor and raced to the front door. Pam flung open the door hoping to see her maker in front of her. Instead she felt her heart break all over again seeing that it was just Bill Compton standing at her door with a goofy smile on his face. "Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" asked Pam trying to maintain her normal air of indifference. She tried in vain to wipe away any trace of her tears.

Bill could not be fooled by the facade she put up. He had been able to hear her call Eric's name through the door. He took in Pam's appearance and felt some sympathy for her. Her cheeks and thigh length silk robe were stained from her bloody tears. Her pallor was off so Bill could only assume she had not fed from anyone. "May I come in?" asked Bill. Of course he did not need permission but he was a gentleman even if he was King of Louisiana.

Pam rolled her eyes but nodded in permission. "Please come in, your majesty." She moved out of the way to allow Bill into her home. Pam closed the door behind him. "So why are you gracing me with your presence this fine evening?" asked Pam sarcastically as she began walking into the living room. She turned off the sad Victorian music.

"I came here to see if you knew where I could find your maker, but I assume that you do not know where he is either," said Bill taking off his jacket and having a seat on her white suede couch. He chuckled to himself seeing pink accents all over the place. Pam certainly wasn't like most vampires.

Pam quirked an eyebrow at Bill making himself comfortable on her couch. She sniffed and said, "No, I don't know where Eric is tonight. I can only assume he is with your mutual friend, no?" She stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Bill and Eric's obsession with Sookie.

Bill bristled at the mention of Sookie. He did not enjoy the fact that Sookie had so quickly become tangled in Eric's web. But try as he might he could not deny the fact that Eric loved Sookie. "I stopped by Sookie's house in Bon Temps and they weren't there. I was hoping that you might know where they are tonight. Eric isn't answering his cell phone," commented Bill.

She shook her head. "I haven't spoken to Eric since that night outside of the Moon Goddess Emporium. I am afraid that I will be of no help to you. Perhaps you should ask Jason Stackhouse if he knows where his sister is." Pam paused a moment and said, "Or you could always use your blood bond with her to find them."

"I had considered doing that but somehow it felt like an invasion of Sookie's privacy. Has Eric been to Fangtasia since that night?" asked Bill curiously.

Pam said, "I wouldn't know. I haven't been to Fangtasia since that night. He wanted me out of his sight and I am obliging him. When he wants to see me...he will summon me." Pam wanted to be confident in that but she wasn't. This was an Eric that she didn't know or understand. This was an Eric that didn't love her. She of course knew from Ginger that Eric had been at work every night but she had no intention of telling Bill that. If Eric was avoiding their king it was for good reason.

"When is the last time that you have fed?" asked Bill looking at her unusually pale appearance. A vampire's skin would become a ghastly chalky color if they abstained from feeding for too long. Pam's skin was quickly taking on that sickly chalky color.

"And what concern is that of yours, Sire?" snapped Pam. She glared at Bill for his prodding.

"You are my subject. I am allowed to be concerned about your welfare. Now answer the question," commanded Bill in a tone that left no question about the seriousness. Jessica had warned Bill that Pam seemed off kilter when she stopped by the previous week.

"It has been a few days since I last fed. Ginger is out of town visiting relatives and I hate True Blood," drawled Pam slowly. She stood in front of the couch her arms crossed defensively over her chest. Pam wanted to throw Bill out on his ass. He was testing her patience on purpose.

"Pam, you have been quite a busy girl lately. You disobeyed a direct order from me at Moon Goddess Emporium. You could have killed Sookie. You lied to me about Eric's whereabouts when he had amnesia. And you are lying to me now. I spoke with Ginger just a few hours ago and she informed me that Fangtasia was closed for the night so she was staying home. The penalty for lying to your king is the true death," said Bill.

An angry chuckle rattled out of Pam. "Of course I nearly killed Sookie. I was wondering when you'd get around to that. Fine. Would you like to kill me here or at your house in Bon Temps? I'm going to go change. I want to meet the true death in something pink." She turned to walk out of the room.

Bill stood up and sped around her so that he was standing in front of her. His hand went up to her face he lightly cupped her chin and looked into her sad blue eyes. Bill had no intention of sentencing Pam to the true death. He just wanted to see how sullen she truly was and now he had his answer. "I would be foolish if I did not expect you to lie to me some of the time. Vampires are vicious and deceitful creatures by nature. Eric has no right to be this angry with you. It is a natural impulse for a progeny to want to save their maker."

Pam rolled her eyes at Bill but tears were already brimming in her eyes. "Both of you were willing die to save her. You two didn't give a fuck that you'd be leaving Jessica and me. And exposing our race to annihilation. Anything for Sookie. I like her...just not enough to lose my maker. And now I've lost him anyway. You say he has no right to be mad, but what would you have done if it had been Jessica?"

Bill said, "I would forgive her because I would know that what she did was out of love and devotion to me... and fear of what a world without me would be like."

She laughed as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Well, that is because you are a fucking southern gentlemen boy scout. Eric is a Viking Warrior. He will never forgive me for going against him. I am lucky that he was benevolent enough to spare my life that night. So if being cut off is my punishment I will just have to take it." Pam would defend Eric until the true death. She loved her maker and she wasn't going to let Bill put him down even in her own defense. But deep down she was scared about what that would mean. How long would Eric hold this against her? How long would he spurn his progeny?

"And not feeding? Is that some form of mortification? Or do you think that if you starve yourself he will come for you?" asked Bill looking into her eyes trying to understand her behavior. He had seen precious few things inspire emotions in Pam but he knew how deep her bond with Eric was.

Pam said, "I do not know." And in truth she didn't know why she hadn't felt like feeding. Maybe it was some form of punishing herself or perhaps it was what humans called depression. She wasn't altogether sure.

"Come with me," said Bill. He lifted her up into his arms so that Pam wouldn't protest or fight him on the matter. Bill walked out to the waiting SUV and deposited Pam inside as if she were nothing more than a child. He nodded to one of his armed security guards indicating that he should secure the house.

Pam was younger than Bill and was weak from not feeding. She was in no condition to put up any sort of fight. She rested against the leather seats in Bill's car and stared off into space wondering what the King wanted with her. Pam was so sure that it was some strategy to draw out Eric.

Bill walked over to the guard and said, "Retrieve some clothing for Ms. Swynford de Beaufort. Quickly."

The guard hurried into the house and up to Pam's bedroom. He packed a bag and brought it down to the car. He tossed it in the front seat and started up the car.

The drive back to Bon Temps was a quiet one. Neither vampire spoke a word to each other. Soon the car pulled to a stop in front of Bill's house and he climbed out first. He offered his hand to Pam.

Pam took Bill's hand and climbed out of the car. She followed him up to the house and went inside.

Jessica was walking downstairs with Jason and smiled happily seeing Pam. "Hi, Pam."

Pam's lips twitched into a small smirk. "Hello to you too, Cupcake."

Bill nodded at Pam and said, "Go through and have a seat. I will be with you shortly."

Once Pam was out of the room Jessica walked over to Bill and said, "I told you she was acting weird when I saw her last week. She is in seriously bad shape. Is she sick or something?"

Bill nodded in agreement. "Yes, you were quite right. Do not worry about Pam. I will take care of her. Where are the two of you headed?"

Jessica smiled. "Jason is taking me to a human club in Shreveport. I'll be back later, Bill." She hugged him and then left with Jason.

Pam walked around the sitting room amused in Bill's taste of decor. She had to say it wasn't half bad. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting for Bill. He was always such a loser. A goody two shoes boy scout. A puppet for Nan Flanagan and the AVL. 20 minutes passed before a young man walked into the room with Bill.

Bill said, "This is Austin. He is a donor and you will feed." He had a seat on the couch and nodded his head at Pam. His mission of finding Eric would have to be delayed at least for tonight. Bill would resume his mission tomorrow night.

Pam opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it seeing the glare on Bill's face. "Fine..." She dropped fang with some effort and approached Austin. Pam bit into his neck and sighed happily feeling the warm blood flowing into her mouth. She started to feel rejuvenated in no time at all. Going three days without feeding was madness for a vampire her age. She was not old enough to go without feeding for so long. Afterward Pam cleaned off her face and looked at Bill. "Thank you. I should probably be getting home now."

Bill shook his head and motioned for Austin to leave the room. Once they were alone Bill said, "You are going to stay here for a couple of days. It is not good for vampires to be alone. It has been known to drive us mad. You will stay here with Jessica and me. And occasionally Jason Stackhouse." He patted the seat next to him.

"Jason Stackhouse?" asked Pam laughing.

"Jessica and Jason have taken a liking to one another. Part blood bond, part youth, part attraction I suppose. But he stays over to be with her a couple nights out of the week. Best way for his friend Hoyt not to stumble across them," said Bill. "But there is plenty of room for you here."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Pam in a curious voice.

"Because you are seeking death and you do not deserve that. Eric will come around in due time. In the meantime you have Jessica. She looks up to you a great deal. I think it is because you are the only female vampire that she's spent any length of time with," said Bill. "And you have me." He waited for a snarky reply from Pam.

"Thank you..." said Pam in a barely audible voice.

Bill was shocked by her response. "You are welcome. I already told the staff to prepare a bedroom for you upstairs."

Pam nodded and said, "I think I'd like to turn in early."

Bill nodded and said, "Certainly." He stood up and led Pam upstairs to her bedroom. "This is your room. Jessica's room is next door and my room is at the end of the hall. I had my guard Travis pack a bag for you before we left your house. I hope it is to your satisfaction." He opened the door to the bedroom.

Pam walked into the room and said, "Thank you, Bill." She closed the bedroom door and stripped out of her robe. Underneath Pam was wearing a silver chemise made from silk. She climbed into the King size bed and sprawled out across it. Pam had been with Eric for so long it seemed like it was the only thing she could remember now. They had traveled the world together and he had taught her how to live and enjoy life. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her maker. And she believed at one time that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. And just like that she was unceremoniously exiled from his life. The vampire in her hated how weak she was at the moment. Hated that Bill had witnessed her weakness. She curled up in bed and closed her eyes thinking about Eric and all of the good times they'd had in the past.

She stirred a couple of hours later hearing moans. Pam sat up in the bed more and listened closely hearing a bed banging against the wall that connected her room to Jessica's room. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." She growled despondently. The last thing she needed to hear was fucking next door. Vampires were attracted to the scent of blood and fucking and right now her senses were tingling smelling both. Pam climbed out of the bed and found the bathroom in the hall. She ran a bath for herself and sat on the side of the tub watching it fill with warm water. Pam leisurely dipped her hand in the water and made circles. When the tub was finally filled she stripped off her chemise and climbed into the tub with a happy sigh. There was always something so soothing about feeling water on her skin.

Pam stayed in the tub for nearly an hour before she reemerged feeling relaxed. She wrapped a towel around her body and quietly padded back to her bedroom. She pulled on a pink thigh length chemise. Pam sighed hearing Jason and Jessica still going at it next door. She chuckled and walked down stairs in the darkness and headed out to the porch. She smiled slightly leaning against the porch railing. Pam hadn't felt this relaxed in quite some time.

Bill walked out onto the porch and was treated to a view of Pam's perfect posterior exposed by her incredibly short chemise. He cleared his throat slightly and asked, "Did Travis not pack any undergarments for you?"

Pam straightened up at the waist and laughed at the look on Bill's face. "I don't sleep in panties. Is that a problem, King Bill?" asked Pam teasingly.

Bill chuckled heartily and shook his head. "No. So what are you doing out here?" asked Bill walking over to the railing so that he was standing next to her.

"I couldn't sleep with your progeny and Jason Stackhouse sounding like they were about to burst through the adjoining wall. I decided to come out here for some peace and quiet," said Pam.

"Ah yes. They tend to be very spirited. That is one of the reasons I put Jessica at the other end of the hall. I am sorry that they are keeping you up. The good news is that Jessica is young and dawn is soon approaching. She will be forced to rest soon."

"To be a baby vamp again," said Pam with a sad chuckle as she thought about Eric.

Bill said, "I didn't necessarily enjoy my time after I was first turned. I couldn't settle into it. I kept thinking that I was losing something. And I was...I lost my family. That leaves a hole in you that just can't be filled by all of the blood and fucking in the world."

Pam scoffed and said, "The day Eric turned me was the best day of my fucking life. I had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Eric showed me a brand new world ripe for the picking. And he was patient and taught me all the things there were to know about being a vampire and sex too for that matter. And for over a hundred years I've never left his side. Never wanted to. And now all of that is over because I refused to let him sacrifice himself on the altar of Sookie Stackhouse. He turned his back on me because of a fucking human! Now I am alone. I've never been alone before...not like this." Her eyes flickered closed and she tried to feel her bond with Eric. And suddenly she could feel him. She could feel how close he was. Pam sped off the porch and vamped over to Sookie's house. Pam stood on the porch and then knocked on the door.

Sookie opened the door in a robe and glanced at Pam's odd attire. "Pam? Hold on...I'll get Eric. Come on in."

Pam walked into the house and stood close to the front door as she waited on Eric. She just wanted to see him even if he didn't want to see her at the moment.

Eric appeared at the top of the stairs but barely looked at Pam. He made his way to the bottom and asked, "What do you want?"

"How long are you going to stay mad at me, Eric? I said that I was sorry and I am. It wasn't my intention to kill Sookie. I just wanted to stop you and Bill from your fool plans of sacrificing yourselves and to what end? The witch would have still made vampires walk in the sun and she probably would not have let Sookie go." Pam was lying about one thing. She didn't care if Sookie died or not. It wasn't her plan but if Sookie died she would not have shed one red tear.

"I commanded you not to do it and you did anyway," said Eric in a cold voice.

"I love you. We've had over 100 years together. I wasn't about to let you throw that away. You have to understand. You would have died for Godric. You were willing to meet the sun with him. You have to understand what I did. How can I fix this? Tell me please," said Pam in tears.

"If you had succeeded in killing Sookie I would have made sure you met the true death right then and there!" growled Eric through gritted teeth as he thought about losing Sookie. "There is no way to repair what you have done."

"You don't mean that, Eric." sobbed Pam.

"I release you Pamela Swynford de Beaufort," said Eric.

"No! I'll kill that faerie cunt before I let you choose her over me!" screamed Pam rushing toward him.

Eric pulled back and slapped Pam with his full strength. He sent his progeny flying out of the house and through one of the porch railings. "If you come here again I will stake you myself." He closed the door not bothering to check on her condition.

Pam lay in the dirt shaking like a leaf as sobs wracked her body. More than anything she wanted to go back and see if Eric would make good on his word but she knew her maker well enough to know that he just might. She walked back to Bill's house not having the fight or strength left in her to vamp speed back over there. As she walked through the woods she heard something lurking behind her. Pam whirled around and growled. "I am not in the fucking mood whatever you are!"

Out of nowhere two werepanthers appeared and descended on Pam. They relentlessly ripped and clawed at her body trying to get all of the V they could. They had wandered in from Hotshot and had been looking for a vampire to feed off of.

Pam fought against them but she was weakened from not feeding for a couple of days. Feeding from Austin earlier had restored her somewhat but not nearly enough to fight off two full grown werepanthers. She screamed in agony as she tried to kill the werepanthers but as soon as she managed to throw one off of her the other would attack again.

Bill was standing on his porch talking with a guard when he heard a woman's screams from within the woods. He took off instantly heading toward the pained screams.

Bill arrived within moments and was in shock when he found Pam sprawled out on the grass being devoured by two werepanthers. His fangs shot out and he grabbed one of the werepanthers ripping out it's throat with ease. He dropped the carcass on the ground as the other werepanther took off in fear meeting the same fate. Bill stooped down to pick up a severely injured Pam and vamped back to his house within seconds. He took her into the living room and set her down on the leather couch. "You need blood."

Pam shook her head. "I will heal on my own. I am not Sookie." She stood up from the couch and limped up the stairs to her bedroom. Pam looked at herself in the mirror and saw the various claw and bit marks adorning her pale body. She crawled into the bed sullenly as she realized that there would be no forgiveness for her. Eric no longer wanted her to be a part of his life. He wanted to break their bond. She was in incredible pain at the moment and waited as her body struggled to heal itself. Pam closed her eyes refusing to let any tears fall but somehow she couldn't control the crimson tears that started rolling down her cheeks.

Bill made his way up the stairs and could hear Pam's quiet sobs through the bedroom door. He turned to go to his bedroom but something wouldn't let him. Bill made his way down the hall and opened Pam's bedroom door without knocking. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed. "Pam..."

Pam refused to even look in his direction. "Please just let me be in peace." She pulled the blanket higher over her face so that Bill wouldn't see her crying.

Bill sat next to her and asked, "What happened? As your king...I command you to tell me." He pulled the blanket from over her head and looked into her eyes as he waited for an answer.

Pam's voice cracked as she spoke, "I went to Sookie's house to find Eric. I could feel him when I was on the porch with you. I tried to talk to him, but...Eric doesn't want me anymore. He r-r-released me."

The shock on Bill's face was evident. He couldn't imagine a situation in which Eric would release his progeny. Bill had witnessed their devotion to one another and it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The idea that Eric would release Pam was unfathomable to him. He wracked his brain for a way to console Pam but came up empty.

Pam said, "He's different now that the spell has been lifted. He'd never put someone else above me...never. When I was attacked in the woods he had to have felt it and he didn't come for me."

Bill said, "His feelings for Sookie are quite strong. I witnessed them myself the night I was going to put him to the true death. He loves her a great deal. I know that he released you but I am sure that he will come around once he gets acclimated again." He couldn't figure out what to say about Eric not coming to Pam's aid when she was mauled by the werepanthers.

"Fuck him! I don't care if he ever comes around. I don't fucking need him. He'd abandon me for a fucking human? Then fuck him!" screamed Pam in anguish.

Bill had this unnerving instinct to comfort her so he drew Pam into his arms for a hug. It was a very unvampire thing to do but the pain she was feeling was palpable. "That spell took a lot from him and he got it all back but he got some new things as well. It may just take some time to reestablish his bond with you."

"I don't understand it. This isn't even close to the worst thing I've ever done. So much of a vampire's bond is about sex and blood. Maybe that is where I went wrong? There has to be a way to make him remember what I mean to him."

Bill didn't want to tell her that Eric surely remembered it was just that Sookie meant more to him right now. "There is nothing wrong with you, Pam. You have been good to Eric. You do not deserve his condemnation. You are loyal to a fault when it comes to him. You readily committed treason to protect your maker. On more than one occasion might I add. You warned him to stay away when the Magister raided Fangtasia. Your 100 years together cannot be usurped by the fact that you and Eric no longer have sex. He is a fool to release someone so loyal to him." He glanced at her wounds and said, "You are not healing very well." He bit into his wrist and put it to Pam's mouth.

Normally, she would have resisted taking Bill's blood but she knew that he was right about not healing fast enough. Pam drank his blood hungrily and felt its effects almost immediately.

Bill made sure that she was completely healed. He looked down into her crystal blue eyes and saw so much pain in them that it was painful to him. He and Pam had never been friendly with one another but there was something about seeing her in genuine pain that engendered deep caring on his part. Perhaps it was him seeing a bit of her humanity peaking through her vicious exterior. Bill leaned in and kissed Pam deeply tasting his own blood on her lips and then her tongue. His hand gathered her long blonde hair as he kissed her lustfully. Bill's free hand moved to the swell of her pert breasts. He stopped caressing her upon feeling the blood that had soaked through the material of her chemise.

Bill pulled away from the kiss and released Pam. He gazed at her fangs knowing that she was just as aroused as he was for his fangs were visible as well. "We should get you out of this nightgown. I am afraid the werepanthers ruined it." Bill lifted the nightgown over Pam's head and averted his eyes as best as he could. He went over to the dresser and found another one. "Here you should put this on. And you should try to rest dawn is approaching." He kissed her softly on the lips before departing for his own bedroom. The kiss had taken him by surprise. He wasn't sure what had come over him. Perhaps it was seeing this vulnerable almost human side to Pam. Bill stripped down to his boxers and laid down in his bed trying not to think about Pam.

Pam laid completely still in her bed for awhile but was unable to will herself to get any rest. Instead she slipped out of her bedroom and down the hall to Bill's room. She considered knocking but changed her mind. Pam opened the door slightly and slipped into Bill's darkened room and quietly made her way over to his bed.

Bill opened his eyes seeing Pam standing next to his bed. "Is something wrong?" asked Bill in a steady voice but he felt anything but.

Pam slipped the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders allowing the gown to slip off of her lithe frame. She gingerly climbed into Bill's bed with him. "It has been a very long time since I've had sex with a man. Perhaps it is time that I get back into the practice."

Bill noted that Pam might have gone a few decades without having sex with men but she certainly remembered exactly how to seduce one.

Afterward Bill wrapped his arms around Pam's body and pulled her down against his chest. "Don't move yet," said Bill in a deep voice wanting to maintain the connection for a little longer.

Pam couldn't have moved at the moment if she wanted to. Bill was much stronger than he appeared and he had a death grip on her body. But truth be told she didn't want to move either. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex with a vampire let alone a man. But there was a tingling that made her feel very alive.

Bill laid there in silence for several minutes before finally releasing his hold on Pam.

She gazed into his eyes and then made a move to get out of his bed.

Bill reached out and grabbed Pam's shoulder to stop her from leaving his bed. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Then he kissed her passionately. "Stay...please."

Pam considered declining his request but truthfully she didn't really want to be alone right now anyway. She rested her head on the satin pillow next to Bill's and closed her eyes feeling very tired. She could tell that it was morning now.

That night Jessica knocked on Bills' door and then walked into the room without waiting for a response. "Bill I..." She stood there with her mouth hanging open watching Bill in the throes of passion with Pam. She squealed slightly, covered her eyes and backed out of the room closing the door behind her. She jogged down the stairs to meet up with Jason.

Bill untangled himself from Pam and climbed out of his bed putting on a black robe. He vamped down the stairs to catch up with Jessica. "Jessica!" said Bill grabbing her arm.

Jessica looked incredibly embarrassed and apologized, "I am so sorry for just walking in, Bill. I wasn't expecting...well I wasn't expecting that. Since I moved back in with you there haven't been any women so I...I didn't even think about it." She examined Bill's face seeing that he had the bleeds. It appeared he hadn't slept at all.

Bill cracked a smile at his progeny and said, "I am not angry, Jessica. It was an honest mistake and from now on I will lock my door. What did you want when you came into the room?"

"I was just letting you know that I am going to be gone for the weekend. Jason and I are going to spend the weekend at his house. We can't hide out from Hoyt forever," said Jessica.

Bill nodded in understanding. "Good luck and if you need anything call me." He kissed Jessica's forehead and walked her out of the house. Bill went back up to his bedroom and looked for Pam but she was gone. He walked down the hall to her bedroom and walked in. "Pam?"

Pam was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing her nightgown. Crimson tears stained her cheeks and she refused to even look in Bill's direction. She felt like a maniac at the moment. Blood dripped from her ears and nose.

Bill walked over to Pam and knelt next to the bed. "Did I do something to upset you?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes at Bill. He truly was a boy scout. "No. Well, I mean sort of yes. Seeing you take off like that after Jessica ran from the room it just reminded me of Eric. I was attacked by werepanthers last night, Bill and he didn't come from me. He had to have felt my fear and my pain. I was close enough that he should have been able to hear my screams and he didn't come for me. Your maker released you...how did you handle it?"

Bill had a seat next to Pam and put an arm around her shoulders. "My situation was much different than yours. It was I that wanted to sever the ties with my maker. I told Lorena that I would stake myself if she didn't release me. She loved me and couldn't bear the idea of me meeting the true death so she released me. Pam, my not loving her in return...turned her stark raving mad. She never regained herself. I do not want that for you. Eric has released you...perhaps it is time you become a maker yourself?"

Pam looked at Bill quizzically. "How did you stand the loneliness of being on your own for so many years?" She quickly shook her head. "I am not ready to be a maker. I am so young I would be of little protection to my progeny. Maybe in another 100 years."

"I found other ways to occupy myself. I settled into a life that I found to be pleasing to me. The point is I was able to move on and you have to as well. I traveled around the world trying to find some peace and I finally found it here in Bon Temps. But you are different than I am. I can understand your reluctance to become a maker. I hated how powerless I was to protect Jessica from Russell Edgington. I was no match for him. But making Jessica has made my life infinitely better. I have a bond with someone until I meet the true death. If you don't want to be a maker then at least stay here with Jessica and me. It will be like a nest." Bill had never been fond of nests but he figured one with Jessica and Pam wouldn't be as bad as some of the others he'd encountered over the years.

Pam blinked looking at Bill. "You mean staying here on a long term basis?" She shook her head at that idea. Bill was great in the sack there was no doubt about that. But at the end of the day he was a goody two-shoes and she wasn't. Eric Northman was her maker and she had grown in the image of his brutality and viciousness. "I couldn't do that. I am not a very good fit here. You don't even like me Bill." She laughed.

Bill looked at Pam and smirked slightly.

Pam was a little unnerved by the look on his face.

Bill said, "You will stay here because your king commands it." His voice was cool but the look in his eyes was anything but. He stared at her with an intensity that sent chills up her spine.

Pam nodded slightly. "I guess I am staying here awhile."

"I will have Travis drive you home so that you can pick up more of your belongings. Perhaps you'd like to do some shopping. Eric mentioned once that shopping tends to improve your mood. Travis can take you wherever you'd like to go," said Bill standing up. "He will be waiting for you downstairs when you are ready." He left the bedroom and went back to his own room.

Bill got dressed and vamped over to Sookie's house. He knocked on the door and then walked away leaning on a porch railing as he waited for someone to come to the door.

Sookie opened the door surprised to see Bill there. "Bill!" said Sookie walking out of the house closing the door behind her. "How are you doing?" asked Sookie. She had been thinking about the dark haired vampire since the night outside of the Moon Goddess Emporium. Sookie knew in her heart that she loved Bill and Eric. And something about witnessing both men willing to lay down their lives for her made the love she felt even stronger.

Bill smiled at Sookie's excitement to see him. He could feel it in her blood. He wanted to indulge in that feeling a little longer but he was there on official business. "I am doing quite well now that we've eliminated that troublesome necromancer. All is right with the world again. How are you doing? I hope you are well."

Sookie nodded almost shyly. "I am doing great. Sam hired me back at Merlotte's and Eric and I have been spending a lot of time together."

Bill nodded. "Actually I stopped by tonight to have a talk with Eric. I stopped by last night but I must have just missed the two of you. Is he here now?"

"Eric and I went to the movies last night. Can you believe that Eric actually went to a movie and sat through the whole thing? It was something like a miracle I think," said Sookie. She relished the fact that they had a normal date. "Sure he is here. I will go and get him for you." Sookie

found herself more than a little disappointed that Bill was not there to see her. She went into the house and up to her bedroom. "Eric...Bill is at the door to see you."

Eric pulled on his boxers and went to meet with Bill. "What can I do for you tonight, your majesty?" asked Eric. The fact that Bill was his king still stuck in his craw. But on the other hand Bill had spared his life. Eric knew that if the shoe had been on the other foot he would not have been as benevolent. He paused slightly smelling a familiar scent. He looked around a moment.

Bill glanced at Eric curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Eric said, "No, I just thought that I smelled Pam." He could recognize the scent of his progeny's blood anywhere. It was then he noticed the fang marks on Bill's neck and blood stains around his ears from the bleeds. Those were tell-tale signs of sex with another vampire.

A smirk appeared on Bill's face. He didn't address Eric's statement. "I came by tonight because I am holding a meeting with my new sheriffs tonight at my house. I called you yesterday and came by here but Sookie said you two were out." Because of Marnie Bill was forced to replace all of his sheriffs except for Eric. The rest were dead.

Eric nodded and said, "And my cell phone was destroyed. The company is sending me a new one. In the meantime you can call me here at Sookie's house. I'll be there for the meeting. what time does it start?"

Bill said, "The meeting starts at 12:00. I will see you there. Things between you and Pam?"

"I released Pam. If she can't be bothered to obey her maker then I have no use for her. Perhaps it is time that she go her own way." said Eric.

"Perhaps it is..." drawled Bill slowly. "Tell Sookie I said goodnight." He walked off of the porch and vamped back home. He settled down in his office and started dealing with the latest slate of business. With the tolerance festival being a bust the AVL was scheduling another event. This one would be held in two weeks and it had to go off without a hitch or his goose would be cooked. They were laying blame for the last failure on Nan Flanagan and the necromancer.

A couple of hours later Bill sat in the living room waiting on his sheriffs to arrive for the meeting. Three of his sheriffs had already arrived, Martin Bernard, Sofia Giordano, and Henry Ross. They were the new sheriffs of areas 4, 3, and 1 respectively. Martin and Sofia were over 400 years old and had the strength and maturity that Bill wanted for his state. Henry was only about 120 years old but had proven himself along the way. He looked up hearing heavy footsteps.

Eric walked into the living room and said, "Good evening your majesty."

Bill shook Eric's hand. "Good Evening, sheriff. I'd like to introduce you to Sofia, Martin, and Henry. They are three of my replacements." Bill heard the door open again and thought that it was his last sheriff instead his gaze fell onto Pam.

Pam walked into the foyer carrying several shopping bags. Meanwhile Travis was bringing in luggage from her house.

Bill said, "We have True Bloods and donors if any of you are hungry. Please...excuse me." He walked out of the living room to greet Pam. "I see you took me up on my offer to go shopping."

Pam laughed and smirked at Bill. "Well, you were right. Shopping made me feel a lot better. I am going to go upstairs and unpack. Thank you for your kindness. Travis informed me that you were paying for my purchases."

Bill smiled looking at her ruby red lips and felt compelled to kiss them. He grabbed Pam roughly and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. One hand tangled in her hair the other one was pressed against her back holding Pam against him. Every bone in his body screamed at him to take her then and there but he knew that there was business at hand. For now he'd have to be satisfied with kissing her.

Eric was in the middle of a conversation when he felt Pam nearby. He figured that she was there to convince him to forgive her. But Eric wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. He did however want to see her with his own two eyes. He had felt her pain and fear the previous night but had been too stubborn to go find her. He trusted in her abilities to take care of herself. Eric walked into the foyer and his eyes widened seeing Bill aggressively kissing his progeny...his Pam. All he could think about was ripping Bill's fucking head off. The idea of him even touching Pam made Eric incensed. She was his child. He had created her. Bill had no right to touch her. Eric's mind flicked back to Sookie's house. He remembered clearly smelling Pam's scent. Only now did he realize that Pam's scent had been on Bill. The fang marks on Bill's neck made sense now. Eric walked back into the living room contemplating how to handle this situation. If Bill wasn't King of Louisiana he would kill him on the spot. In fact if there weren't so many witnesses he would probably kill Bill even with him being king.

Bill broke the kiss when he heard the front door swing open. He glanced behind them and saw his last sheriff entering the house. Irina Tarasov was a 200 year old vampire that Bill had met years ago during his time in England. He trusted her to help him toe the line. He smiled at Pam and said, "I need to get to my meeting."

Pam laughed and said, "Hopefully you won't have to kill this batch." She gave him a cheeky smile and headed upstairs.

Bill said, "I will meet you up there once they are gone." He walked into the living room and closed the doors behind him. "I am glad to see that everyone made it here on time."

Eric was seated in a chair staring at Bill like he wanted to set the vampire on fire. He could see Bill's lips moving but Eric couldn't hear a word of it. His mind was racing with thoughts and possibilities. The entire meeting went on that way. He'd answer questions every once in awhile. But overall he was just biding his time until the meeting was over.

Two hours after the start of the meeting Bill stood in the foyer saying goodbye to his sheriffs. He was eager to clear out his home so that he could get upstairs to Pam.

Eric was the last to leave and closed the door letting Bill know that he wasn't leaving.

"Can I help you with something, Eric?" asked Bill.

"Why is Pam here?" asked Eric in a cold voice.

Bill quirked an eyebrow at the Viking and then smiled at him. "Pam is going to be staying here for awhile. A vampire living alone can be driven into madness from the loneliness. So I asked her to stay here with Jessica and me."

Eric scoffed at Bill's explanation. "And she agreed to that?" He couldn't imagine a world where Pam would willingly subject herself to Bill on a regular basis. She hated Bill almost as much as Eric did.

"She did. Now if that is all..." said Bill eager for him to leave. He glanced at the top of the stairs and then back at Eric.

"You smell of her. You fucked Pam?" asked Eric edging ever closer to his king.

Bill was too much of a gentleman to answer that question. The truth was Bill and Pam had gone at it for the better part of the day. "I think it is time for you to go, Eric."

Eric's fangs shot out in response. "You fucked my progeny!" bellowed Eric enraged.

Bill observed his demeanor and was more amused than anything. "She may be your progeny but she is free to do as she pleases. And quite lucky for me…I happen to please her very well. You released her. You no longer have a say in what she does. A fact that I am immensely happy about. Because I intend to enjoy Ms. Swynford de Beaufort for as long as she will let me."

"You have no right to lay a fang on my progeny. I will not allow it," said Eric furious. The thought of Pam having sex with Bill was enough to drive Eric mad. It had been decades since he had last enjoyed his progeny that way. He respected the fact that Pam enjoyed the company of women.

A deep chuckle rattled out of Bill's chest and he took a step closer to the taller vampire. "Where was this dedication and concern last night when Pam was nearly killed by werepanthers in the woods? Why did you not come for her? Where were you when she decided not to feed for days because she thought that would make you come for her?"

Eric rocked back on his heels slightly resisting the temptation to kill Bill right then and there. He knew he'd surely meet the true death with Bill's guards being armed with wooden bullets. "I want to see Pam...my Pam."

Bill nodded and said, "It is not as if I am holding her hostage here." That was half true. Bill wasn't holding Pam against her will but he had made it quite clear that she wasn't to leave just yet. "Her bedroom is upstairs."

Eric walked past Bill and vamped up the stairs in search of his progeny. He could feel her nearby and walked into a large bedroom. Off the bat he realized this was Bill's room. He growled slightly.

Pam heard the door open and she smirked walking out of the bathroom in a pink lace teddy that she picked up while she was out. "What do you think?" asked Pam as she walked out of the bathroom. She frowned seeing Eric there in the middle of the room seething as he looked at her lace clad body. "What are you doing here?" She rested her hand on her hip and glared at her maker.

Eric vamped over to Pam and threw her against the wall. With his hand squeezing her neck in a death grip he pinned her there. "I was going to ask you the very same thing," growled Eric staring down at her.

Pam's fangs popped out in response to Eric throwing her against the wall. She didn't say anything in return as she stared at him with a mixture of anger and fear burning in her eyes.

"Answer me! What are you doing here? Did you sleep here last night?" bellowed Eric directly into her face.

"Bill asked me to stay and I agreed. He gave me his blood." Pam said the last part just to goad Eric. She wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her. It had been a very long time since she'd had another vampire's blood.

"You took it?" Eric punched the wall next to her head several times leaving a rather large hole. His hand shook from anger as it still tightly clutched Pam's dainty neck.

Bill walked into the room and said, "Of course she took it. She was healing very slowly after being attacked by those two werepanthers. That was to be expected since she hadn't fed in days."

Eric dropped Pam's body and glared at her. "You belong to me. I made you. I command you to leave this house."

Bill stepped between the two blonde vampires and said, "Pam leave the room."

Pam slowly got to her feet and turned on her heels walking out of the bedroom leaving the two older vampires by themselves. Pam closed the door behind her and leaned against it. A smirked appeared on her face as she realized that Eric still cared about her and what she was doing. There was hope for them yet.

Eric's jaw tightened as the rage surged through him. The Viking stalked toward Bill Compton with his fists balled at his sides. He said, "You are doing this because Sookie is with me now. This is your way of getting back at me, Compton. And Pam is only going along with this to make me angry."

Bill chuckled at Eric's anger. He walked closer to the blonde vampire and slowly drawled, "It appears that your progeny's plan has worked. However, I am not using Pam to provoke you. That is not to say that I am not enjoying the unintended benefit of pissing you off. I asked Pam to stay here because she was not feeding and she looked quite ill last night when I went to her house in Shreveport looking for you. And although I did not intend to start a sexual relationship with Pam I am not regretting it for a second. She is quite enthusiastic in the bedroom but I am sure you already know that or has it been so long that you are unable to remember."

"Do you deny that you want Sookie to be yours?" asked Eric in an accusatory tone.

Bill looked thoughtfully for a moment. It was no surprise to anyone that he loved Sookie. The blonde waitress had reintroduced him to humanity. She had rejuvenated a part of Bill that he thought had long died. Losing Sookie still haunted the vampire. It wasn't just a primal need to possess his human but a pain in the heart because he lost his true love. Bill had been madly in love with his wife, Caroline, before he was turned vampire. But even that did not compare to the love he felt for Sookie. There was a light that emanated from Sookie that made him feel almost human again.

He cleared his throat and said, "I am not using Pam as a way to get back at you for seeing Sookie. I asked Pam here because I know what it is like to walk this earth alone. But I have to ask...why do you care? You've gone three weeks without talking to your progeny. You let her suffer even though you had to be able to feel the pain she was in. You are her maker and you can feel every emotion, every pain, and every impulse that runs through her. She was attacked by werepanthers and you did not come to her aid. Why should she have loyalty to you when you have shown her no loyalty?"

Eric stood there as still as a statue.

Bill continued, "The bottom line is that you released her. Pam is free to do whatever she wants to do. Furthermore, I am your king and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Now it is time for you to leave my home, Sheriff Northman."

Eric could not deny that he felt anger simmering inside of him. He knew that Bill was right. Eric had released Pam and she no longer had to obey him. And unfortunately Bill was his king. Eric walked out of the bedroom and stood in the hallway. He considered what he would have done if his maker would have tried to kill himself to save a single human. Eric would have done anything to save his maker. He would have done anything to save Godric. Eric remembered the pain he felt when Godric met the sun and the emptiness he felt following his death. "Pam," yelled Eric.

Pam walked out of her bedroom wearing a robe. "What?" hissed Pam angrily.

Eric was not one to change his mind but he realized that perhaps he had been too hasty in releasing Pam. "I've change my mind. I do not release you. You are my progeny and you will remain so."

Pam blinked slightly. She rushed to Eric and threw her arms around him in elation. "Oh Eric!"

Eric wrapped loving arms around Pam holding her tight against his body. There was just silence for several minutes as they both stood there completely still. Eric was the first to move. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Go get your things. I will take you home."

Pam pulled back a moment and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. She shook her head and said, "I am not leaving, Eric." She quickly wiped away her tears.

Eric's face hardened and he smiled slightly. "Of course you are leaving. There is no reason for you to stay here with Bill now. You can go back to your own house. Go pack. Now," ordered Eric in a forceful voice.

Pam took a step back and shook her head again. "I am not going anywhere," insisted Pam vehemently. She could feel the anger building in Eric but she pushed forward. "Bill and Jessica aren't so bad and it is better than being alone all of the time. Your every waking moment will be spent with Sookie...I will be just as alone as I have been," continued Pam.

"Bill tried to have Chow kill you!" reminded Eric.

Pam shrugged and said, "He only tried to kill me because I knew all about your faerie princess' little powers. He was trying to protect her and was willing to kill to accomplish that. You know something about that don't you. You promised me the true death if my little stunt would have even hurt Sookie. You put a human over me! You turned your back on me for her! You always called Bill pathetic and weak because of his obsession for Sookie but you are just as bad if not worse." Pam suddenly felt her anger resurging inside of her. Instead of feeling grateful for having her maker back she felt like he was trying to manipulate her. "Fuck off asshole. I am sure your fae is waiting for you to make it back to her. Don't let me hold you, Eric."

Eric bared his fangs and moved toward her as if he was about to grab her.

Pam grabbed a decorative stone column that was situated in the hallway. She swung it with all of her might at Eric's head and sent him flying over the railing. She vamped over to the railing and looked over the edge watching her maker laying on the first floor. He was bleeding from the impact and from being hit with the stone column. She vamped down the stairs and forced her spiked heel against Eric's chest right over his heart.

Eric flashed a slight smile in her direction. "I probably deserved that." It was nice to see the dangerous part of Pam take over. She might have loved pink but she was as vicious as they came. He stood up so quickly that he made Pam stumbled backwards to catch her balance. Eric pulled Pam into an embrace. "I am sorry."

"For?" asked Pam sarcastically.

Eric chuckled and took her hand and walked with her out of Bill's house to get a little privacy. "I am sorry for how I treated you outside of Moon Goddess Emporium. You made the right decision...your trick snapped me and Bill out of whatever trance we were in to think that surrendering to the truth death was a good idea. I am sorry for leaving you alone for so long..." Eric walked with her around the grounds surrounding Bills house.

"And?" asked Pam impatiently.

Eric growled. "I am sorry for what happened last night. Good enough?"

Pam nodded with a smirk. "Good enough."

"Now will you pack your things?" asked Eric with a chuckle.

Pam stopped walking and said, "No."

"You can't tell me that you actually like Bill," said Eric laughing even as the statement left his mouth. It was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"Maybe..." replied Pam with a small shrug of her shoulders. She turned to look directly at Eric and said, "I sort of do...does this mean you are going to release me again?"

Eric looked stunned for a moment and chuckled. "No, I will never do that again. But why do you like Bill?"

"I can't really explain it, but I do like him. He's different and sometimes...different is nice," said Pam

"Different? In what way?" asked Eric not getting it at first. His face sobered into a frown. "He is different from me...and that is why you like him?" He looked at the expression on Pam's face and didn't need her to answer. That was exactly why she liked Bill at the moment. He was nothing like Eric. There couldn't have been a bigger blow to his ego.

She smirked a little and said, "And he is a surprisingly good fuck. I mean shockingly good. He made me remember just what I liked about having sex with men and vampires for that matter." They fell into an uncomfortable silence for awhile before Pam finally said, "I should get back inside...let Bill know we haven't killed one another. And I am sure Sookie is waiting for you."

Eric nodded slightly and said, "I am surprised Sookie hasn't marched over here to find me yet." He pulled Pam into a hug and then let her go. He started to walk off and then called over his shoulder. "I expect to see you at work tomorrow night. I don't pay you to not show up. I think three weeks of sitting on your spoiled ass is enough."

Pam broke out into a smile hearing the last part. She walked back up onto the porch to find Bill waiting for her.

Bill smiled slightly seeing how happy she appeared. "I assume that all is well between you and your maker?" asked Bill.

Pam nodded and said, "He wants me at Fangtasia tomorrow. Apparently, he can't get along without me. As if he ever could."

"So I guess this means that you will be leaving...?" asked Bill quirking an eyebrow at Pam.

An evil smirked settled on her thin lips and she shook her head. "I think I'd like to say awhile...your majesty." She loosened the belt on her bathrobe giving Bill a peek at her lace teddy. Pam moved in closer to kiss Bill.

Bill's arms circled Pam's waist and drew her body in closer to his as they kissed.

Eric looked back briefly and caught sight of Bill kissing Pam. He shook his head not liking it one bit. Eric found himself watching until the two of them disappeared into Bill's house. "She better get over this quickly," muttered Eric.


End file.
